


Sleepy Warning

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, Song Fic #24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Set before 'Sleep Deprived'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0_0 Wow, first I expand on a song fic (Busy Partner) based on the words of the day (First Drink?) and now I expand on a ship idea (Sleep Deprived) based on a song fic (This!).
> 
> My brain keeps hoping back and forth between areas. 
> 
> *plays 'Bavarian #1 (Say You Will) by Miike Snow*

Shun was tilting his head back and forth in a forward motion as he listened to the music that played in his headphones. It was already dark and here he was in the streets leaning against a wall, waiting for his friend to show up. He was wearing a black shirt and some ripped jeans as he listened to the music. Shun suddenly felt someone approach his comfort zone and opened his eyes not surprised to see Yuto. Shun moved his hand as he pushed the headphones down and they rested on his neck.

“Where were you?” Shun asked as he noted Yuto’s attire. He was wearing a lot of chains in his arms and neck than usual. 

“Preparing.” Yuto answered as he looked up at Shun. Shun huffed in response, Yuto was here and that was what mattered. He looked at Yuto’s eyes and noted some of the grey under them.

‘Is he tired?’ Shun wondered. Yuto was swaying slightly from side to side. His eyelids closing.

“Yo!” Shun said as he snapped his fingers with his right hand in front of him. Yuto jolted awake by the action.

“I’m alright.” Yuto quickly responded. Shun knew he was lying. He grabbed Yuto’s left arm.

“Let’s take you home.” Shun decided as he pulled Yuto. Yuto pulled his arm away from him in defiance.

“I came!” Yuto proclaimed. Shun sighed as he stepped in front of his friend to make him face him. Yuto was surprised at how close Shun was. Shun knew he was just being considerate at the moment but if he had to decide between a party or his friend’s health, it would be his friend above some random festivities.

“You aren’t going like this.” Shun growled at him. Yuto glared back at him.  
“I already am.” Yuto growled back. Shun growled as warm air arose from his mouth. Yuto was clearly sleep deprived if he would respond this way. He turned his head to face the area where the party was being held.

“If something happens it will be on you.” Shun finally accepted. Yuto slowly nodded as he could feel his body asking for sleep. However meeting with Shun was more important to him than resting in bed at the moment. His body was being pulled hard by the gravity from the Earth as he might pass out, but he did not care. Yuto followed Shun into the area where the party was held.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly writing conversation is easier but it always ends in small words since they tend to be more direct with the other.


End file.
